A Wild Dream
by Night's Blackfang
Summary: Lucy wakes up and finds Natsu asleep in her bed. After waking him up, he wants to tell her about the dream he had...about her. rated for some sexual situations. NatsuxLucy.


I got the idea for this fanfiction from a dream my friend said he had about me. It was weird and kind of creepy… anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

_**Dream**_

Wild Dreams

Lucy awoke to the warmth of the morning sunlight on her back. She stretched out…or tried to, but her arm hit something hard. _'Since when is sunlight pink and solid? And why is this pillow so stiff against my shoulders?''_

"Mmm…" Lucy heard someone grumble and she looked down to see a pair of muscular arms around her waist.

She raised her head slowly to see Natsu sleeping soundly with his head on her shoulder. He looked peaceful and angelic compared to his normal wild and rough self. His pink hair was disheveled as usual, and he wore a pair of loose sweatpants with no shirt.

'_Natsu?! I told him to stop getting in my bed! He's too close, its weird.'_

"Mmm…Lu…cy…" Natsu mumbled in his sleep, pulling her closer and nuzzling into her neck.

'_Oh God…what is he doing…?'_ Lucy thought, freaking out and blushing in embarrassment.

"Lu…cy…please…more…" Natsu pleaded urgently in his sleep.

"What the hell!?", all of a sudden Lucy felt Natsu's body growing hotter and hotter. She tried to struggle out of his arms, but his grip wouldn't loosen.

"Ow! Natsu!" Lucy yelped, elbowing him."

"Hmm?" Natsu opened an eye slowly and stared down at Lucy as she rubbed her bruised elbow, only feeling a slight thump when she hit him.

"Don't 'Hmm' me! You nearly set my bed on fire and burned me to death. Hell, what are you even doing here, anyway?!", she said sitting up and glancing at the scorch marks and burn holes on her sheets with annoyance.

"Sorry, I came to hang out, but you were sleeping. I got tired and I fell asleep." Natsu yawned then smirked at her.

"Then why'd you even bother staying if you were just going to get tired. And why didn't you sleep on the couch?!" Lucy glared at him.

Natsu grinned and stated sleepily, "What? I'm here all the time, and your bed is so much more comfortable than the couch. C'mon, Luce."

Lucy noticed Natsu's arms were still around her waist and got slightly annoyed. She looked back up at him and he didn't do anything but watch her with a look of amusement on his face.

"Natsu, are you going to let go of me, I have things to do."

"Nope. You fit me perfectly, and if you try to get up…I just might attack you." Natsu mumbled in her ear, with a smirk.

'_That might not be so bad…Wait, no!!!' _Lucy imagined Natsu tackling her with a seductive grin on his face and kissing her passionately. Then images of fire destroyed that fantasy and she frowned at it.

Natsu lay with a smug look on his face, but he wasn't looking at her eyes, and Lucy looked down wondering why. Then she noticed black lace, and her eyes widened. She had slept in only her underwear and a t-shirt, and when she pulled away from Natsu the blanket came off.

"Nice, but I like red better, it reminds me of fire." Natsu smiled, going off into his own little world. Lucy took the chance to slip out of his grip and put on her discarded shorts.

"Speaking of fire, I had a…Hey! Why'd you move, do you just _want _me to tackle you? Natsu grinned.

"I'd like to see you try." Lucy mocked.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. Anyway, I was 'bout to tell ya something."

"I've gotta eat breakfast now, can't you tell me later?", Lucy said walking off without looking at him.

"I guess so. Well… since I'm here, can't I just stay and eat with you?" Natsu said, grabbing his scale scarf and black t-shirt off the night stand and turning to look at her.

"No"

"C'mon, please"

"No"

"Please?" Natsu said, pulling Lucy close and slowly running his hand down her arm, with a flirtatious smirk, making her eye twitch.

"Alright, alright! You can stay, just stop molesting me. Damn!" Lucy swatted his hands away and went towards the kitchen, but was pulled backwards. Natsu gave Lucy a bear hug, and picked her up, spinning her in a circle.

"Thanks Luce! I'm really hungry", he said putting his shirt and scarf on with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever", Lucy said blushing, as she went off to make breakfast.

~X~

After eating some of his fire bacon Natsu looked up at Lucy and stared at her in amusement. Lucy raised an eyebrow and stared back at him "What, Natsu?"

"You know…you looked really hot wearing that mask, last night." Natsu smirked at Lucy, nodding his head.

"What? Natsu, I wasn't wearing a mask last… at all." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him in confusion.

"It may have been really hot…but a dream doesn't compare to the real thing, baby." He smirked at Lucy, and got up to clear off the table, heading back to the living room.

'_He had a dream...about me?! I wonder what happened that made him call out my name, though', _Lucyfollowing behind him.

"It's amazing that nothing caught on fire, after that dream. I'm surprised this house is still standing." Natsu grinned mischievously to himself.

Lucy looked horrified, wondering what she was doing in a dream that could burn her house down. She tried to act casually, "So, Natsu, what's so great about this dream you had?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you" he said sitting down on the couch without looking at her.

'_You never cared what was or wasn't a good idea before' _Lucy thought gettingannoyed and staring at him_._

"But, it was wild; I didn't even see it coming! It started out here and everything seemed normal, at first."

_**~Dream~**_

_**Natsu sat in Lucy's living room with a bored expression on his face, until Lucy came sauntering out of her room towards him. To Natsu, she looked as hot as usual, but something was different. **_

_**She gave him a smile that could stop a normal man's heart, and he stared at her wide-eyed with his mouth open. She giggled and put her hand under his chin to close it.**_

"_**Lucy, what-?", Natsu tried to say, but was cut off when Lucy put her finger to his lips.**_

_**She grinned and shook her head, "You'll see soon enough, love." Then Lucy pulled him close and whispered, "Close your eye, I have a surprise for you." and Natsu complied.**_

_**She pulled him out of his seat on the couch and led him into one of the metal kitchen chairs by his dragon scarf. Natsu felt something cold and hard wrap around his wrists as Lucy pulled his arms behind is back.**_

"_**Lucy?", he asked confused, and opened his eyes to a sight he never thought he'd see. Lucy was wearing a tight, strapless, red leather corset that laced up the front and emphasized her small waist. **_

_**Natsu's eyes traveled down to the leather shorts she wore, they laced up the sides and didn't really cover much of anything.**_

_**Her blonde hair fell loosely down her back, and she wore a dragon style mask that covered the top half of her face. She held her whip in her right hand and smiled when Natsu's mouth dropped again.**_

_**Natsu noticed that the setup of the room had completely changed, everything was on fire, as though it was styled after a dragon's lair.**_

"_**Like it? I thought you would", Lucy grinned as Natsu nodded with a shocked expression on his face.**_

_**Natsu was stunned by Lucy's sudden change of personality, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. He wanted to touch her, but she made sure he couldn't when she handcuffed him to the chair.**_

"_**Struggle all you want, they won't break", Lucy giggle sitting down on Natsu's lap and putting her arms around his neck. She then began to place kisses on his neck and he groaned wanting to pull her closer.**_

"_**Lucy, undo these cuffs. I promise I won't be too rough." Natsu pleaded, looking at her wantonly.**_

"_**Relax, love, leave it all to me-." she whispered in his ear with a sexy voice, and ran her fingers down his chest, making him shiver. Then she made her way to his mouth, licking his bottom lip, and kissing him like the world was about to end.**_

_** When Lucy got off of him, Natsu shuddered at the sudden loss of body heat and tried to move closer to her, but his dragon strength wasn't working and he couldn't break free. Steam spouted from his nose at his frustration.**_

"_**Lucy, why are you torturing me like this? Release me!", He growled out straining against the chains. He was losing all control of his sense, and his eyes flashed with desire for her.**_

_**She only giggled and shook her head at him, twirling the handle of the whip in her hand, "Not a chance, love, I could make you want me more."**_

_**Then she walked up behind the chair and ran her tongue down the ridge of his ear. She laughed and walked away when more steam spouted from his nose, combined with sparks.**_

_**Natsu couldn't handle it anymore, he had to get his hands on her. His body started heating up and the metal from the handcuffs melted off and made a silver pool on the floor.**_

_**Lucy had walked a little ways away from Natsu, chuckling to herself. She didn't notice Natsu was free until she felt him spin her around and press her against a wall. **_

_**One hand went to the back of her neck and the other went to her hip, and he kissed her fiercely. He kissed from her neck to her collarbone leaving dark marks as he went along. Natsu felt like his body was on fire from wanting her so badly.**_

_**He kissed his way back up to her mouth, where he claimed her lips as his. His body heat grew more intense by the second.**_

"_**See, I knew I could make you want me more." She said smugly, in between breaths.**_

"_**Lucy, please…no more. No more torture.", Natsu pleaded against her lips, pulling her as close as he possibly could and kissing her.**_

"_**Ow! Natsu!", Natsu felt a thump against his chest, as the vision of Lucy vanished.**_

"_**Huh-?"**_

_**~End Dream~**_

"When you so rudely elbowed me and woke me up, just when it was getting' good" Natsu pouted, crossing his arms and looking at the ground, like a child. "I didn't even get to see what you were gonna do with the whip."

Lucy was in such shock, she couldn't even speak. All she could do gape at the young flame mage before her.

"Natsu, what in the _hell_ would possess you to tell me something like that!", Lucy forced out through her gritted teeth as a scarlet blush stained her face.

"Hey! You asked.", Natsu said defensively.

"No! I asked what was so great about the dream, not for you to mentally scar me for life.

"I'll admit Luce, it was pretty damn hot."

"Natsu! It's bad enough that you were in my bed, with me in it still. But you had a freaky dream about me _and _it made you nearly burn me to death!" She said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"C'mon, Don't be like that, Luce." Natsu whined pulling her onto his lap and putting his chin on her shoulder. He looked at her apologetically.

"Natsu… just what do you think you're doing" Lucy angled her head to stare into his dark piercing eyes.

He suddenly moved in close to her face and Lucy gasped when his lips slammed into hers, and he kissed her passionately. But soon she relaxed into the kiss and twisted around on Natsu's lap, putting her arms around his neck to deepen it.

Lucy broke the kiss and stared at Natsu in realization. _'I just kissed Natsu… when did I start to fall for him?'_

"Sorry, Luce. Couldn't help it, guess after the dream, I wanted the real thing." Natsu looked away, a blush staring to creep across his face.

'_I've never seen Natsu like this' _Lucy smiled at Natsu's sudden shyness and stood up, an idea popping into her head.

Natsu looked up at her quizzically, furrowing his eyebrows at Lucy's sudden mood shift, "Lucy? What-?"

"You'll see soon enough, love." Lucy laughed and pulled Natsu out of his chair by his scarf.

Realization hit him and he was momentarily stunned. But he quickly recovered and said with a smirk, "Let me guess, you have a surprise for me?"

"Yeah, now I'm gonna show you what I can do with my whip." Lucy grinned leading him away.

"Yeah. The real thing's definitely _way _better than any dream…" Natsu smirked with satisfaction as he followed close behind her.


End file.
